


Worth the wait

by obina



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Short One Shot, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obina/pseuds/obina
Summary: Waiting for him to come back home...





	Worth the wait

Luna looked at the clock, it should have been about time for him to come home. She just kept reading in her bed for another couple of minutes, until she heard the door quietly shut. She straightened a bit but she didn’t stand up. 

“Nyx? Is it you?” 

“Yeah, just call my name like that, i’d be fun to hear what you would say if it was Ravus or Regis instead.”   
Luna smiled, watching him coming by after his usual guard duty of the day. Nyx looked clearly tired, but he was smiling too. He still had on his Kingsglaive outfit, just with no jacket, which was in his hands. Seeing him in such an informal way had become a very pleasing habit in the last months. Their eyes playfully met for just one second, before he turned to delicately close the door behind him. 

“Hi” Nyx said, getting closer and leaning down for a kiss. It was not really a passionate kiss, but certainly a kiss of relief. He was so glad that long day was finally over. “How are you?”

“Good.” His smile turned into a grimace.

“That’s not true but we’ll talk about it after I’ll take a shower. Coming right back.”   
He knew where to go and what to look for, so he made himself at home. Which kinda was. 

In the meantime, Luna stood up to prepare a tea for herself and to get a beer for him. She didn’t have to wait long, because he finished the shower pretty soon, just like he promised. “So, how are you again?” he asked, coming closer with barely his trousers on and a towel around his neck. He sat on the bed, where she sat too. 

“I’m fine. I’m just bored. All I did was waiting for you the all day.” He opened his mouth to say something but she immediately stop him, raising her hand: “And before you say it, yes, you were worth the wait, but this doesn’t change the fact that I’m bored. I need to find something to do as long as my duty as Oracle and Princess is suspended. That used to be my full time job and I miss it a bit since i came here in Insomnia.” 

“Yeah, can’t wait to go back to you risking your life every fricking second of your day and to me desperately trying to make you reconsider your priorities.” Luna smiled, pinching his arm. Nyx tried to avoid it but he didn’t succeed. He took her hands in his instead: they were cold. That didn’t surprise him since she was barely covered by her white night gown, but he moved anyway until he touched Luna’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Are you cold?” 

“No, you’re hot.” Nyx couldn’t help but facepalm. 

“That was bad, really” he said, trying to hide a laugh. “Why are you even trying to flirt with me?” 

“I’m not flirting with you. I hope I don’t need it. You’re my husband already.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest one shot ever probably. Whatever XD   
> I posted it on Tumblr some time ago, so I just thought to add it here too ;)


End file.
